BiggerNate91
'''BiggerNate91 '''is a user and commenter on GoComics. Following Aside from Big Nate, BiggerNate91 also follows Calvin and Hobbes, Big Nate First Class, FoxTrot, FoxTrot Classics, Phoebe and her Unicorn, In Security, and Lukey McGarry's TLDR. GoComics Friends BiggerNate91 chats with a Calvin and Hobbes commenter named LeadingEdge often. They like to talk about the current strip and trade "Custom Comics" with each other. On GoComics BiggerNate91 doesn't remember what date he created his GoComics account, but when he did, his comments were set to a minimum. He didn't interact with anyone specific, and only spoke up when he thought of something to say. When LeadingEdge joined GoComics, he seemed to hit it off with BiggerNate, and the two became friends. He started to comment a lot more, and soon he became a so-called "celebrity" on the Big Nate page, even getting mistaken for the creator of Big Nate, Lincoln Peirce. Spam War | BiggerNate91 didn't get involved much in the first Spam War, except to say that if polls were made, make them reasonable. He soon realized that the Big Nate comment section had turned intro a war zone, and decided to leave. Fortunately, the user MRS. GODFREY (seemingly) rallied to stop the Spam War, and he came back, partly because the user Comix 'R' Us wanted him to come back. BiggerNate went back to his normal commenting ways, and started to make his Custom Comics (now called "Calvin Creations") over at Calvin and Hobbes. Spam War || When the second Spam War broke out, BiggerNate tried to avoid it as much as possible, but when he saw only two comments that were related to the strip one day, he snapped. He left again, this time sending a message to GoComics requesting that the comment section for Big Nate be taken off, not realizing that only Mr. Peirce could do that. The responses that came after that changed his mind, and sent another message saying "keep the comment section," even though it didn't change anything. Personality BiggerNate91 tries to be a friendly guy in general, often succeeding. At times, he says something that either people misinterpret, or that he doesn't mean. Behavior during the second Spam War caused him to become a so-called "Butthurt Whiner." Appearance BiggerNate's original profile picture was the big blue picture of Nate featured on the front of the book Epic Big Nate. Later, he changed it to a picture of Jenny hugging Nate from the story arc in Big Nate where Jenny moves to Seattle. A highlight came when BiggerNate used Microsoft Paint to create a custom profile picture. It had Nate, a "Bigger Nate," a custom logo, and a white background. A little while later, someone said they noticed that a lot of Big Nate-themed profile pictures had red backgrounds, which caused BiggerNate to change his background to red. Often he'll shorten his name to "BN91" and change his profile picture to a shortened logo. Two times he played around with a image flipper and a text generator, turning both his profile picture and his name backwards and upside-down. He has now inverted the colors to negative on his picture.